kichiantalefandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Story When Frisk was gonna reset to have a rematch with Asgore, they accidentally pressed true reset. The world glitched out and they went into another dimension, the "K" dimension. The monsters in the dimension were stronger and more unpredictable. Now Frisk has to survive through a dimension that was tougher and more brutal to humans. The dimension was made by Kichian, Kyrie and Maven, the strongest beings in the universe. Kichian depended on muscle, Kyrie depended on speed and Maven was the smartest, though this didn't stop Kichian from being the leader of the trio. No monster knew that Kichian and Kyrie also helped create them and the humans, believing it was Maven alone. Kichian said he was too lazy to rule over them so he gave it to Maven. This was a lie. Kichian only did this so that he can secretly make new species of monsters and humans. Maven lied and said to the monsters that he lost the powers to create long ago, because he didn't want to kill any human he just made. Maven also lied about being the only one who made the humans and monsters so that they wouldn't be mad at Kichian and Kyrie. The three Krabs did not have the power to create at first. Kichian used to live with his siblings in a small floating island with a little house. They had fun there for a while, but as time went by they got bored. While Kichian was playing on his tablet, Kyrie and Maven were in the backyard. They met the Devil King, but he was a lot nicer at that time. The Devil King asked Kyrie and Maven if they wanted to have the power of creation. They, of course, agreed and later showed Kichian. Before he went back to hell, the Devil King said to himself, "Make this failure for a world a better place. I don't have the imagination that matches yours." They also learned how to create non-living things out of nothingness from time. Even though Kichian never knew who the Devil King was, they were still thankful for what the Devil King taught Kyrie and Maven. They knew that they would meet again someday, but Maven feared that he might have a change of heart. Kichian then had the idea to call themselves the Gods of the world. They agreed because it sounded cool. After giving up the power to create, the Devil King suffered loneliness in hell, thus changing him, demanding souls as deals. He also plans to take back his powers from the 3 siblings, but he knew their powers would overpower his. Like classic Undertale, there was a human-monster war. The humans, of course, won and banished the monsters underground. Kyrie lost her memory while watching the war, and forgot that she and her two brothers were Gods. Kyrie thought she was a normal monster with insane speed powers and her two brothers went a long with it, as they knew it would break her heart if she knew about the war. Maven also told Kichian that the monsters were nicer anyway. There are 6 souls already and there was another human other than Frisk. Rial, the Queen. Almost nobody knew where she was, and those who did know would either be too afraid to attack her or did not have the heart. Kyrie would talk to her sometimes to cheer up her loneliness, and she would always yell at Rial when she spits out a pun. Kichian would go there sometimes to have a punny conversation. When he is caught by Kyrie, his excuse would always be, "I was just talking with this door that I really a-Door". She would then tell Kichian to go back to his post and stop slacking off. Kichian would listen and would fall asleep on the post. Rial once had a little brother, who she lost during the war, Tuto. He's not dead, but lost. He lives on the surface and hopes to one day, reunite with his sister. When a monster dies in this dimension, they would turn to red dust, referencing blood. They would turn into a ghost if they had any unfinished business, go to heaven if they have been good or have their soul taken by the Grim Reaper if they were bad. When Frisk woke up in the underground, theye met Sunny. Instead of pretending to not kill them, he asks Frisk where they came from. Frisk then tells them where they are from, and then Sunny tries to kill them. While preparing his attack, he says, "You don't belong here! Go back to your dimension before bad things happen!". Nothing bad will actually happen. This was just fear. Then Rial ice blasts him, saving Frisk from an immediate death. She asks you to follow her. That is when Frisk's story begins. Frisk's Perspective Rial shows Frisk around the ruins. She then later leaves Frisk alone and asks what flavor of ice cream they wanted. Eventually, Frisk gets tired of being in the ruins (in 1 hour) and later tries to escape. Rial tries to block off the exit and have to fight her. Rial's dialogue goes like this: "Please. Just go up stairs. It's too dangerous outside. If you go, then he... they will kill you... Fine. If you want to go so badly... then show me your strength. This battle goes on until you either kill her or spare her. Pacifist If you spared her 6 times, her dialogue goes like this: "What are you doing?", "Stop it.", "That won't do anything here or out there.", "I am just trying to protect you.", "...", "*sigh*. There's no point. I can't stop you from going outside. Heh heh. Funny. You kind of remind of my brother. If you want to go out, then I can't stop you. But know that you cannot go back. Be good my child". She then allows you to leave before hugging you. More Coming Soon! Genocide If you chose to kill her, which needs 3 hits, this is her dialogue: "Ouch.", "*huff puff*. You bested me my child. Go forth to the outside world. You have shown me your strength.", "Aaaah! D-do you despise me that much? After I showed that kindness to you. Goodbye then human. I h-hope... we never... see each other... ever again." More Coming Soon!